


Bits of Magic

by Ekrizdis



Series: drabble collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekrizdis/pseuds/Ekrizdis
Summary: Bits of Magicis a Harry Potter drabble collection by Ekrizdis. Summaries are posted in the individual chapters.Chapter 1: Alternate sorting for the Marauders and Lily.Chapter 2: Self-Insert as Rodolphus Lestrange.
Series: drabble collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Slytherin!Marauders + Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a drabble collection because I have a bunch of WIPS on my drive that I'm tired of looking at. Will include headcanons about the drabbles.

The Hat has been Sorting children for centuries and as the newest children of Hogwarts step into the Hall it feels **Change** in the air as it hasn't felt for _centuries_. 

It thinks of Albus, fretting about the whispers of Darkness spreading. 

It thinks of a man who calls himself Voldemort _(Tom Riddle)_ and the person he could have been. 

It thinks of children disappearing from the Book, never making it to Hogwarts. 

And it thinks ' _These will be the children that change that_ '.

Sirius Black tries to fight the Hat he _does_. He doesn't want to be like his family, but his ambition _(I will prove my parents wrong)_ gets him sent straight to Slytherin. 

Lily Evans, who ran into adults in Diagon Alley that looked at her and said _Muggleborn_ like they wanted to say something **worse** , who has a sister who looked at her and said _Freak_. The Hat looks at what she keeps in her heart _(I will show them that I am worth_ ** _something_** _)_ and sends her to Slytherin without hesitation.

Remus Lupin is sent to Slytherin with a whispered, _You will change how werewolves are seen, Slytherin will teach you_ ** _how_** _._

The Hat Stalls on Peter Pettigrew because he doesn't fit into the other Houses. Then it sees the whisper of cunning buried deep and the ambition _(I want to be somebody)_ and Sorts him into Slytherin.

James Potter, with the weight of his parent's expectations on him, seems like the perfect Gryffindor and the Hat is about to call it when it catches a snippet of _I just want to be_ ** _me_** and looks closer, past the walls he's built for himself and sees the cunning and ambition smothered, and asks him, _Do you want to be what your parents want you to be?_ and James whispers _No._ The Hat says "Slytherin!"

And Severus Snape, with an abusive father and a neglectful mother. Who grew up too early and never wants to be helpless again, is sent to Slytherin with nary a thought.

' _Those children will change the world,_ ' the Hat thinks and it smiles.

* * *

**RANDOM BITS OF HEADCANON**

  * Things that caused the alternate sorting in this universe: 
    * Sirius is made of a bit more spite than usual. Alphard and Dorea are bad influences. 
      * Sirius gets a congratulations letter from his mother, he burns it. He keeps the ones from his father and Regulus though. Dorea is Smug.
    * Lily ran into a few purebloods. They hit her "Fuck you assholes" button. 
      * Lily's parents are just glad she's with a friend.
    * Remus started gaining a backbone because he was introduced to James early. Lyall was searching for a cure, Fleamont is a potion master. They interacted. 
      * Lyall has reservations, but Hope is glad Remus knows SOMEONE.
    * Peter had a badass Slytherin grandmother that lived just a little bit longer. 
      * Peter's grandma is Smug. Peter's parents Disapprove.
    * James' parents are the doting kind but have Expectations for him. He spent a lot of time with his Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea as a result. Again, Dorea's a bad influence. 
      * James' parents are Disappointed but eventually accepts. Dorea is Smug. Again.
    * Severus is a little kinder but somehow more spiteful? It's Lily's fault. And Narcissa's. And Regulus'. 
      * Eileen is Happy. Tobias doesn't give a shit.
  * The Marauders' and Severus aren't friends at first. But they have a lot of fun snarking at each other. 
    * Peter and Severus bond over potions. Because doing well in class is HEAVILY encouraged in Slytherin, Peter doesn't subconsciously suppress his love of potions. Which is how the Marauders' and Snape Bond. 
  * Lily deals with some lowkey bullying. Until she slips a laxative into Belladonna Parkinson's drink 3 months into term. Then repeats the trick with Linden Avery, except with a potion to induce vomiting. They stop after that. Lily goes for Humiliation if you fuck with her. Narcissa approves.
  * Lily gets along with Remus best of the Marauders' at first. He's more Chill. 
  * Slytherin knows that Remus is a werewolf by Christmas break. ALL of Slytherin. 
    * Some Slytherins thought they could use that against him, but he's been learning from Lily. The first person that tries ends up deeply, DEEPLY regretting it.
  * Honestly, this whole fic is just Slytherin Bonding that eventually leads to Hogwarts Uniting. 
    * So much chaos. SO SO MUCH. Hogwarts working together? Drives McGonagall to drink.
  * Background Plot of Muggleborns disappearing before Hogwarts or during summer break. 
    * Spoiler: it's the ministry. 
      * The ministry will regret this. They don't stand a chance against a united Hogwarts.
  * Dumbledore is around, fighting the war. After Hogwarts Unites, he wants to retire. He's too old to deal with this shit. As soon as the war is over he's gone.
  * Remus kills Greyback, there was a party afterward.
  * Voldemort gets taken down by 1980. 
    * The Horcruxes are still a thing but he doesn't have as many. And Slytherin's have more options than Voldemort or the ministry now. 
      * Barty Crouch JR is the one that finds the last Horcrux. For Irony. 
        * Dorea adopted him. RIP Barty SR [except not really, because fuck him]
  * Dumbledore definitely retires after the war. 
    * He comes back to Hogwarts sometimes to give lectures. 
      * And cause more chaos. 
        * Poor poor McGonagall.




	2. in kind — SI!rodolphus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a self-insert is hard enough, but waking up in prison? As _Rodolphus Lestrange_? Someone must really hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the quote "We all have a Monster within; the difference is in degree, not in kind." by Douglas Preston.

I wake in a dark and dank cell, surrounded by the smell of bodily waste. Sitting up, I glance around in confusion, wondering how I got here. I reach up to scratch my head when I finally notice my arm is different. Lifting my hands in front of my face, I stare at them in shock. ' _These aren't my hands,_ ' I think numbly. I reach up to my face and feel a beard. I scratch at it idly, still wondering where I am. A sharp, burning pain in my left arm makes flinch and I reflexively suppress the urge to make any noise. Pulling up my shirt sleeve, I stare in horror as a Dark Mark bleeds black. Biting my lip, I resist the urge to scream. I snap my head up as the silence is broken by sounds of triumph.

"He's back!" a feminine voice cackles.

It sends shivers down my spine and a sharp jolt of revulsion. I stand up, making my way to the door to my cell. I keep my face expressionless, as I see the cackling person dancing in their cell. They turn to me, their eyes dancing in dark satisfaction.

"Our Lord is back, Rodolphus!" they say in childish glee.

"Yes, I'm aware, Bella," I answer instinctively.

I clench my fists as what she called me hits me, ' _What the fuck?! Why am I Rodolphus Lestrange?!_ '

"Soon, we'll be free and He will reward us!" the woman— ‘ _Bellatrix Lestrange,’_ I realize hysterically, continues like she didn't hear me.

I hum noncommittally as I ignore her prattling. I glance to the left to the person on the other side of her cell. _Rabastan_ , my mind whispers _brother-trust-safety,_ it continues. He's as expressionless as I am. We exchange a look that conveys our disdain for her antics. I go to speak again when the temperature drops. I back away and huddle in a corner as the dementors come. I grab my head as mine and Rodolphus’ memories merge.

Memories of a **coldcoldcold** home. 

_(A home filled with tension.)_

With a father as cold as ice and a mother who was even colder. 

_(A mother never satisfied and a father that left.)_

Spending days in the library with Rabastan, learning all we could to protect ourselves. Of taking punishments for my little brother.

_(An only child, bearing the brunt of my mother’s anger.)_

Being told I was to marry Bellatrix Black.

_(Being told_ you're the reason your father left _.)_

Of being Marked, the agony that came with it. 

_(Of being disowned for loving someone of the same gender.)_

Having to watch my brother going through the ceremony and not being able to stop it.

_(Finding my father and learning I'd been replaced by his new family.)_

Setting my father up to be killed and cursing my mother not long after in revenge.

_(Walking in on my wife and best friend in bed together.)_

Countless victims and hands dyed red. 

_(Countless nights stumbling home drunk.)_

The screams of the Longbottoms. 

_(My screams as my apartment goes up in flames around me.)_

The trial. 

_(The smell of the hospital room as I wake up in agony.)_

Azkaban. 

_(Finally succumbing to my wounds.)_

A decade of coldness that beat my childhood.

_(Darkness. Madness inducing darkness.)_

I slip into unconsciousness.

_(Light finally comes.)_

I wake in a dark and dank cell, surrounded by the smell of bodily waste. I sit up knowing exactly where I am and how I got here. 

* * *

**RANDOM BITS OF HEADCANON**

  * The story starts as Voldemort is revived in the graveyard.  

    * _*handwaves*_ death ritual and Dark Mark tie.
  * The SI HAS read Harry Potter. 
    * Unfortunately for Voldemort? Rod is inclined to use that knowledge to get rid of him.
  * After the Death Eaters are broken out and the Lestrange Bros + Antonin (Rodolphus' Best Friend / Love Interest) have healed up some they all sit down for A Talk. 
    * Rod _definitely_ tells them the truth, because he won't keep something like this a secret from them. 
      * ~~They could finally be free of the madman their parents bound them to.~~
  * Bast starts collecting ~~(more)~~ information to use against the DEs and passing information about Voldemort's plans on to Rod who can pass them on to random Order members. 
    * His supposed ditziness comes in handy here. Who'd suspect the ditzy spare heir?
  * Tonin is in full research mode. 
    * He knows what horcruxes are, but now he needs to know a way to destroy them without Voldemort suspecting it.
  * Rod has started preparing for their escape. By contacting Moody, then passing along info. 
    * Who knew the unfriendly rivalry thing would come in handy? 
      * Rod REALLY likes trolling Order members.
  * They officially defect during the Department of Mysteries thing. 
    * As in, when the kids get cornered.
    * Rod definitely surprises Bella by telling her they're divorced. 
      * And then Tonin curses her. 
        * Because fuck that bitch.
  * The Lestrange Bros + Antonin save the kids. Sirius doesn't die and is eventually cleared of all charges. 
    * Because I want the ADULTS to actually do something.
  * The whole incident is a mess and a half. 
  * There may or may not be a confrontation with Neville that may or may not end in tears. 
    * The same may be said with Molly. Except with more shouting.
  * Everything wraps up by the end of 6th year. 
    * Because when you have the Lestrange Bros, Antonin Dolohov, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, and Albus Dumbledore working on a problem? It's not a problem for long.  

      * Also, Dumbledore doesn't die. Rod might have dropped some hints to Moody.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this drabble was inspired by a reddit post. Which was _"Which Harry Potter Character would you hate waking up in their body the most (and what year)?"_ , I eventually narrowed it down to Rodolphus.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment or kudo!


End file.
